Katsumi Chronicles: Beautiful victory ninja
by Nonumaru
Summary: Katsumi leads a tough life as an S-class ninja. Until her sensei decides to put her in a 3 man squad with some talented genin. Intro to her new life.
1. Life anew

I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. I am just a fan of the series.

This story is mostly about a new team 7. Hope you enjoy my new characters. This is my first fanfic!

This part is from Katsumi's perspective, but other character's perspectives will be added as well in the following chapters.

The Katsumi Chronicles

I'm leading a double life. People call me a prodigy in the Land of Fire. Being the host of the Nine-tails, becoming an ANBU at only five years, I don't have many friends. Except for my sensei and fellow ANBU. Hopefully that will all change. Being lonely most of my young life, with no one to turn to. Before sensei came, the villagers beat me and called me a monster, ostracizing me. They didn't understand. Hopefully that will all change. With my identity hidden I will join a three man squad with people my age for once. Limiting my powers as much as I can, but letting them shine if anyone is in real danger. Living a new life but keeping my past a complete secret. My name is Katsumi Izanagi S-class ninja of Kohona. Beautiful victory of the fire country.

**XXX**

Stares of curiosity and welcome radiated in the room from all sides. My sensei Ushio shoved me into the room giving me a thumbs up. "You just love putting me out of my comfort zone, don't ya sensei," I whispered so only he could hear. He smirked.

I took a good look at the ninja academy classroom. It was average size with long white walls and a chalkboard. The confused looking teacher was up front near the door and eight students were sitting in the three rows behind desks. One seat was empty.

"H-hello," the sensei stuttered looking directly at me. Usual reaction, at least he wasn't a super pervert like some guys when they first meet me. Gaining his composure he stated, "You're just in time to pull names for the teams. You must be the new arrival."

I nodded, was this guy really that much of an idiot. Who else could be? Look an idiot!

"Your name wasn't in the info report-"

I cut him off, not wanting to start talking about my barely filled out info report. "Call me Katsumi."

"Well Katsumi, find a seat as I call out the teams."

I already knew my team and my jounin sensei. Ushio and I talked to him about my predicament. He is the only one who knows my true identity here besides the hokage. His name is Kakashi Hatake and even though I clearly outrank him, he said just to cover up my identity, in public he would treat me like a genin.

(Flashback)

"So you're Katsumi Izanagi, Beautiful victory ninja of the land of fire. Nice to meet you."

"Kakashi sensei the famous copy ninja, right?" I inquired, "May I examine you?" He stared at me clearly freaked out a bit.

My sensei Ushio laughed. "She means she wants to find out more about you in nine-tails chakra form."

"Sure, I guess." Focusing on Kurama in his cage asked him do the usual.

"Grr, I was napping, fine be my guest." Suddenly my body became engulfed in bright yellow chakra (like my body was on fire) with the sage of six paths markings on my body.

"Mmmm. Very talented, with a lightening chakra nature. Can use water techniques in addition. That's interesting, you've now obtained the mangekyo sharingan." Not wanting to invade his privacy any further the chakra mode subsided.

Kakashi stated, "It is amazing that you could discern so much information by being in that form, no wonder you're an S-class ninja. Anyway it's time I tell you your genin team. Shikiari and Mitsuki tied for rookie of the year this year. No match for you in the amount of chakra and techniques you possess, but very talented nonetheless I've heard."

Sensei sighed, "Hope they are not to full of themselves. Befriend them, and have fun ok."

"Yooouuu bet!" I smiled giving him a thumbs up.

(End Flashback)

Walking to sit down I eyed the various people in my class. Seeing multiple clan symbols like Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha and Aburame made me curious about what my peers were capable of.

"Ok everyone listen up! Before we name the teams, say hi to our new student Katsumi. She will be on one of your teams this year." The sensei Iruka (I found out from his name tag) frowned and smirked as the kid with the Nara clan symbol raised his hand.

"Sorry Iruka sensei but doesn't she have to go through the academy before she is put on a team?"

"No she is way past that level already, right Katsumi?"

Waving him off with a flick of my wrist to the side (my usual wave) I managed a slight smile. "You could say so." My peers looked really confused. All except that Nara kid. He was just sitting there seeming to be deep in thought. If he looked anymore that way he ought to be smoking a cigarette.

What is more the Uchiha kid was staring at me, it was… kinda creepy, obsessed kinda. Like he had an instant crush on me. Everyone thinks I'm pretty. My name is Victorious beauty. But I don't see it. My training outfit is a red garment lace up that just covers my bosom with matching red elbow protecters / gloves. Also with dark grey capris and brown sandals. I have natural brown hair and blue eyes.

"Ok," Iruka continued, "Now to announce the teams. Team five…" Blah blah talk about boring. Did I care about the other teams, hell no! I just wanted to fit the names I heard to faces. "And at last but not least, " Iruka boomed, "Team seven with jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake, Shikiari Nara, Mitsuki Uchiha, and Katsumi Izanagi."

In my peripheral vision I saw Mitsuki's face rise and clench a fist smiling. Oh great, lover boy and curious dude could my life get any worse. If only they knew. Heck yes! "Now everyone get acquainted with your new teams and senseis, now go on outside."

Like a wave everyone rose and filed out. I saw Shikiari and Mitsuki eyeing me and drawing closer. Trying to look cooler by putting my hands in my pockets and drawing out a breath, as we walked outside. When we reached the courtyard I gave my signature wave to Kakashi and he nodded. This got confused looks from Nara and Uchiha. They probably hadn't seen Kakashi yet. Leading us over to a secluded spot, sensei sat us down.

"Now lets get to know more about you three." he winked at me.

"May I go first," blurted Mitsuki.

"Sure." Say your name age interests or hobbies and dream."

"Mmmkay . My name is Mitsuki Uchiha, I am twelve years old. I love to practice taijutsu and sparring with my brother, and to hang out with my friends. My dream is to be the best ninja I can be and have as much fun as I possibly can have." After that he beamed like the sun, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Okay Shikiari you next."

"My name is Shikiari Nara, I'm twelve years old. I like to play go and shougi with my dad. Also to look at clouds. Don't really have a dream in life, just to gain a lot of knowledge and go with the flow."

"Good, ok Katsumi."

The spotlight was on me but I decided to keep it short and sweet. "My name is Katsumi Izanagi and I am also twelve. I enjoy training with my sensei. And my dream is to become hokage."

There was a minute of silence until Mitsuki interrupted. "Despite you answering the questions, we barely know anything about you. Shikiari and I have known each other for years. Why are you here? And how come you weren't in the academy with us?"

I looked at Kakashi but he seemed like he had been expecting this. "She is here to get a three man team her age that has been denied to her for a very long while. And the second question's answer you will find out when she is willing to tell you."

My new sensei sighed, "Anyway, now it is time to get your first mission. Follow me."

He lead us through a series of roads and alleys until we got to the hokage tower. Its bright red color stood out from all the other buildings near it. Inside we entered the hokage's room. She sat at a huge oak desk. Big bosomed, she wore a grey tank top with a dark green shrug. Her blond hair back in a ponytail. "Hello," she said behind a big stack of paperwork. "I see you've come for a mission."


	2. Suspicion

I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.

**XXX**

"You bet Lady Tsunade. What are you signing us up for?" I smiled truly meaning it. I was genuinely happy to receive a mission with my new team.

"Well since you are all very talented shinobi, for your first mission I am assigning you to a C-rank mission. I want you to escort an important princess from the Fire country to the Land of Lightening. She has an important meeting to attend to there with her mother. Guard her with your lives Team 7."

"We will do our best."

"You can count on us."

"Hai!"

"Lady Tsunade, when do we set out?" Kakashi asked.

"You can leave tomorrow morning at the gate, she will you meet you there as well. Oops! I forgot to give you her name. She is Princess Aiko, I expect you to call her as such. Good luck team 7. I'm counting on you. Dismissed."

**XXX**

They all headed home, but me to check out my new apartment. As I opened the eccentric green door my eyes widened. It was soooo much better than my last apartment, probably because no one knew I was the host of the Nine-tails here. There was no peeling paint in this one, with no trash the villagers had thrown in it. Inside it was just perfectly good bed with clean sheets and some sparse furnishings. I looked at my closet and saw tons of new clothes just my style hanging on hangers. Red and not to showy, just how I like my life to be. Suddenly I felt a chakra presence in the room. "Hello Ushio sensei, I can't thank you enough. Wait your not Ushio sensei." Whoever this was didn't have that much chakra, Ushio had at least a hundred times more chakra than the person spying on me. The voice I heard was someone I did not expect, the voice was a younger and annoyed by the sound of it.

"Hello," the person who answered was in the doorway giving me a surprised look. "It's impressive that you were able to sense my chakra, only jounin know how to do that. Proves my theory about you in one respect."

"Shikiari Nara, what are you doing here? Why did you follow me here?" Rape crossed my mind but I quickly erased that horrible thought. It had happened before but this guy was my age they probably didn't even know what rape was yet. 'Guess that makes me number one sexy perverted ninja of the land of fire as well.

He sighed rolling his eyes, "To find out more about our new acquaintance who just popped up out of the blue and just happened to be talented enough to become a genin without going through academy training. To work as a team we need to know a lot more about your abilities. More than just your hobbies."

"And I bet you were about to ask the same thing Mitsuki, ehh?"

"You spotted me too?"

"I didn't spot you I could sense you. And you are never suppose to let your guard down no matter what is happening. And as for your question, you will find out soon enough," I stated. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you now anyway." Feeling horrible for the last time I opened up to a new team they got scared of me. Releasing my anger without going on a rampage I balled up hands into fists. I couldn't look at them anymore, downcasting my eyes, I walked away further into my apartment. "See you guys tomorrow for the mission okay?" They both sighed and nodded walking out silently.

**XXX**

(From Shikiari's perspective)

"She is so beautiful and mysterious, but why is she being so secretive. But I have a crazy feeling I've seen her before. But that girl I saw before was to experienced to be a genin, sh- she saved my life. Even though the girl looked about my age at the time," he confessed boring into my eyes pleading for an answer. "I want to know more about her, even if it kills me." Pointing his thumb at his chest he looked up in a smart fashion.

"How did she save your life? What happened man?" I asked genuinely interested.

He began, "Well I was about seven years old at the time and I was playing ninja with some of you guys in the forest. I was all alone when three ninja's, chunin by the looks of them wearing dark capes came and tried to grab me. A hideous girl with straight red hair was about to stuff me in a burlap sac when I saw her come.

(Flashback)

"Haa, ha, ha we got the new Uchiha kid. We're gonna get one hell of a bounty for handing this kid over."

A flash of red and black whizzed around the group causing the attackers to freeze in terror at the speed of the person, or was it even a person. "Ha! Fat chance you are taking this kid away. On my watch there is noooo way! You bet." The young girl who said this had hands in her pockets looking very calm and composed considering the enemies she would have to face and at her age too.

The fattest of the group of attackers laughed long and hard at her. "How do you think you a measly kid can fight us and win."

The girl disappeared for not even a hundredth of a second reappearing behind the attackers, Mitsuki in hand. Once there she made some very quick almost unreadable hand signs.

"Fire style, hidden fist jutsu." She punched the gowned with great force and waited for the jutsu to take effect.

"What the hell was that little girl. A joke that didn't even do anything."

The mystery girl smirked, "Are you sure because I would be running away now if I was you."

There was a great rumbling almost like an earthquake coming from the ground beneath the men cussing some to cry out in shock and fall over. Suddenly a massive fiery fist, the size of a small house erupted from the ground scorching the men.

The girl massaged her back a little, "Man I haven't done that in a while, didn't take much." Realizing she had company staring at her like she was one of the most wonderful and scary things on this planet. She stated, "Geesh, you too. Why does everyone look at me like that. Well the least I can do now is take you home. Where do you live?"

The boy just stared dumbfounded, but managed to stutter, "The Uchiha C-compound, a-about one m-mile from here."

"Alright. Get on my back. Zestful vamoose! Yo."

Mitsuki said, "What the hell?" As they sped off.

(End Flashback)

"What does zestful vamoose mean?" I asked weirded out.

Mitsuki replied, "I looked up the words separately zestful is an adjective meaning with great enthusiasm or energy. And vamoose means escape. So a very happy and energetic escape."

"Well we will find out who she is soon enough or maybe me for that matter. We should just give her time to tell us. Can't you wait?"

"Sure," he grumbled pouting. "I can handle it, after all I am an Uchiha."

"I have to go," I said, "See you tomorrow in time for the mission."

"Okay see you tomorrow," Mitsuki replied. But the look on his face was of extreme sadness. 'How could the feeling for someone he just met be so great. Or did he really just meet her. That person he said that was a lot like her seemed to have made a lasting impression on him.'

**XXX**

(From Katsumi's perspective)

The next day was bright sunny and cheerful with not a cloud in the sky. Waking up earlier than usual because it was the best sleep received in weeks, thanks to my new apartment and soft mattress. Humming and walking I made my way to the broad, green gates. The ones that separated the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the rest of the Land of Fire, and where my first mission here was about to start. I was always overly early because one of the first facts my sensei drilled into my head is that if you're on time you're late. Damn him and his friggin life lessons.

Getting nearer to the gates I noticed a wooden booth with two jounin ninja inside. Clearly they were there to supervise who came and went from the village. The man on the left had spiky black hair aiming in all directions and a slight beard. And the other on the right with brown straight hair and curiously a senbon in his mouth. The word emo rang in my head but shook it out again when remembering ninja rule number 47.

"_All that hurt themselves purposely or with suicidal thoughts are not fit to be ninja for that can cloud your judgement in battle. If any of this behavior is noticed regularly your status as a ninja will be withdrawn_."

Suddenly a voice coming from one of the guards startled me out of my state of thought. "Never seen her before, what a beauty, looks ready for a mission."

I know they didn't think I could hear them because they thought I was some weak genin. Senbon man agreed with his partner and yelled hi to me. Giving my signature wave and sighing I walked up to the booth.

"Hello, um I am Katsumi Izanagi. Who are you?"

The man with the black hair and beard spoke quickly, "I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this is my partner in crime," he winked, "And friend Genma Shiranui."

"Nice to meet you," I beamed.

"So why would a pretty girl like you be a ninja. Surely you could be doing something less harsh."

"I chose this life because it was the only path given to me," I paused looking down, "Anyway it was nice to meet you two. Guess I'll see you around. Can't be late for a mission."

Genma's senbon was close to falling out and Kotetsu had an eyebrow raised. Kotetsu finally laughed sheepishly, "Umm, y-yeah we'll see you around." Genma just nodded in response.

I walked far enough away so they thought I was out of earshot until hearing Genma say what kind of girl or guy doesn't get to chose their path in life.

The nine-tailed fox doesn't.


End file.
